Brussels
Brussels was capital of Belgium-Netherlands it was founded in October by FrankUnderwod2 HISTORY Belgium was founded by FrankUnderwod2 in Late September 2017. Its first original name was Brussels-Jerusalem.Later it was renamed to Belgium after claiming whole Belgium.Soon after being created Belgium joined CCCP.They have recieved lots of beneifts by joining CCCP,things like Weapons and Gold.This investment caused fast expansion of Belgium and soon making it strongest power in Benelux and Rhineland.City was built by Alanian Architects led by PolkadotBlueBear.Its Important to add that Belgium had two important colonies,Belgian India and Belgian Israel.From whom Belgium recieved big amounts of gold and diamond.Which were important and worthy resources. OCTOBER WAR In mid October 2017 October War started when CCCP invaded Denmark. That war was a big victory for CCCP as whole and it made CCCP along with Belgium world power.Due many victories CCCP gained large amonts of loot which was used for expansion.During that era new Colonies were established:Belgian Indies,Belgian Madagascar,Belgian North Africa.Those colonies were filled with important resources for further develop of Belgium. NOVEMBER CCCP was in war with almost every single power on server and has became very hated by International Community,thus Belgium suffered many embargoes and sanctions by foreign powers.Which made negative effects on Belgian Economy.Belgian Economy needed to be rebuilt.Belgian Economy changed and from an nation which producted Concrete and Glass it became a nation which depends mostly on resources such as Iron and Gold.After those reforms Belgium Entered a New Golden Age,Soon after CCCP leadership was banned and Belgium decided to join EU and change to a more peaceful policy. EU-CCCP WAR In late November after leaving the CCCP and joining EU,CCCP forces invaded Belgium.And the Lowlands war started.Periano and GUI66 invaded Belgium.This war was short and ended up in a stalemate. DECEMBER In Eary December EU-Spanish War started and since the October War Belgium and Spain were big enemies.Battle of Madrid and Catalonia happened in which EU Suffered and Especially Belgium Big Losses.This is when Belgium Economy started decreasing for real.And soon EU Collapsed.Not so long after EU Collapse Belgian Governments decided to create nation called Benelux which was really successful and has soon collapsed.After the collapse of Benelux New EU Was formed consisting out of Basque,Southern France,Netherlands,Belgium and Slovakia.Nation has brought a lot of success to Belgium and started Third Golden Age for Belgium.In which new palaces were built as well as new colonies in Belgium. Second EU-Spanish War In mid December 2017 Spanish Forces led by NSaurio decided to invade Belgium.4 Spanish Soldiers and 1 German Soldier (Caar) invaded City of Brussels,FrankUnderwod2 was only person online in EU at the moment and has recieved some support from Cuba..This battle was short lasting and was a big loss for Spain.2 Spanish Soldiers died. And the rest of army retreated. Soon after EU Member State Basque called for peace between EU and Spain. And their wish came true.Spain and Belgium became Allies. Belgium-Starsbourg Late december,Early January. France was a region filled with German towns and Small City States (such as Paris and Lorraine).Belgian Government decided to Abolish EU and start a nation called French Union.New City was established in the ruins of Southern France called Strasbourg.Soon after Nice-Marseille along with Genoa and Lille joined French Union.During that period France was a strong nation which was 6th on the /n list and was winning war against United Kingdom. French Civil War '' late January,France was filled with Communist Rebels which have taken over the City of Lorraine.Communist rebels were led by KadeTheDank.FrankUnderwod2 trusted him a lot but he just decided to betray the trust he was given so he can take over the France.He left the French Union and formed a nation called New France (often referred as Socialist Republic of France).it was a small state in South/Central France.Problem Lorraine was the only connection between Southern France and Northern France (French Union Regions) because Western and Eastern France were ruled by Germany.This has killed France and with it Belgium.Soon after FrankUnderwod2 was perm banned and Belgium was taken over by PolkadotBlueBear. ''Claiming Frank's Belgium Alanian Zeeland was renamed Alanian Regency Belgium and quickly expanded to claim Franks old town just to the south when it fell on the 5th of Febuary. PolkadotBlueBear set about fixing the greifs that occurred in Franks Belgium and rebuilt both sectors of Belgium, old Alanian Zeeland and Frank's Belgium back into a unified town, called Alanian Belgium, or Regency Belgium, for PolkadotBlueBear was regent of the town until a chancellor could be found who would focus solely on it. Alania also managed to get citizens to live in Belgium finally. Regency Belgium, expanded, built new buildings to complement the ones of Frank, finished the walls, and planned for more citizens to move there, all in all a golden age for the outpost. Category:Towns Category:Past Towns